Lost episode ( warning: creepypasta )
i was at my house doing some online shopping for my little cousin birthday.. it wouldn't be hard since she is into lalaloopsy, so i tried to look for some online DVD and to my surprise most of the good copies were sold out and i cant trust the bootleg ones considering the condition they be in. as i kept browsing i heard the phone ring so i decided to go answer it, it was my friend Kylie and she seemed rather happy, " hey i found a old lalaloopsy DVD of mine and i heard it was your cousins birthday so if you like i can send it over ? " i was pleased and replied instantly " yes that would be amazing thank you " after few minutes the DVD came but... something seemed rather off i mean the cover instead of Bea,mittens and peanut smiling this cover looked like it was lazily drawn on and had what appear to be grease marks on it... well she did say it was old but she did not mention anything about the condition.. It was my cousin birthday and i gave her the DVD she smiled excitedly and ask me to put it on for her and since her parents were away i thought might as well, so i put the disc on for her. After few hours i heard my cousin screaming and crying, i quickly ran over to her and looked at the TV.... but i wish i hadn't. The cartoon was all.... distorted and the characters seemed realistic rather than the cute animated self, " Lucas..." she replied in a scared whimper " they are all dead" i dropped the disk and tried to think of a way to calm her down " maybe it was the wrong DVD want me to have to a look at it ?" she nodded and i put on my little pony episode on which calmed her down, i hope. As i put the disc in the computer the menu was all red with what appears to be mittens being hung in the background and to make it even more unsettling all the episodes said: die Bea and Peanut goes to hell... I was annoyed and call my friend " what the hell why would you send me this crap !! " she sounded confused and little annoyed " what are you talking about " i face palmed and i don't know if she was messing with me or she was just drunk " the DVD with the lazy drawing!! " i waited for a reply but Kylie spoke in horror " that ...was not the DVD i was going to send the one i was was the movie one" i just dropped the phone in shock... if she didn't send that DVD then who did, i decided be best to check out one of the episodes and this is when i wish i hadn't. The intro came on but it was all slow and distorted and the theme song sounded like a woman screaming in the background i just skipped to the episode but my mouse wouldn't move at all. I decided to leave it as it is since the intro was cut short, to my surprise the episode played normally but the characters seemed to have realistic buttons and plastered smiles than having the normal stitched mouths. The episode was set in the circus so i guess peanut would be seen first, i hoped maybe this was some twisted prank and to my surprise it wasn't. The episode started with peanut in her tent but she had a grimace smile plastered on her face and realistic button eyes that seemed to look like they were nailed on her head. I felt little sick in the stomach so i went to get a drink of water, the time i came back the episode was still stuck on the same frame and i tried clicking play but nothing would happen so i thought.... maybe the disc froze so i decided to remove the CD and blow any traces of dust off it. When i inserted it back in the player my screen glitched and scared the living daylights out of me. The scene changed to the park and we see their pets playing happily and this calmed me down a little, until they began to slowly decay and frames of murdered children came up and to this point I felt sick that I threw up all over my keyboard. I had it with this crap!! i decided to ask Kylie where she even got this but sounded like no one was home since the phone had be ringing for hours, so I decided to look up what I could about the episode but no results and there was no name of the company. " could this be some bootleg episode or a psychotic creation made by someone with a sick and twisted mind" i heard my cousin stop crying and went to go check on her but she was on the floor under the blanket shaking like she seen a ghost. I looked at the TV and it was the disc playing but I never even put it in, I quickly called my auntie to get my cousin explaining she wasn't feeling well. My auntie explained that she was stuck in traffic and wouldn't be home for at least another hour but she left in Susie backpack her medication, I told her thank you and I saw the time 11:23 pm I decided be best to put my cousin to sleep, hard to believe I was up at this hour I hadn't been paying much attention to the time. By the time she was sound asleep i decided to find more about what I could about the DVD, even tried calling Hasbro who owned Lalaloopsy but they had no information about releasing a new episode on DVD at this month and so I just decided to get rid of it before my auntie arrives. The DVD kept playing and i tried to turn off the TV but nothing would happen, suddenly something got my attention... this Lalaloopsy just in the background looking down with no expression she seemed to have her head looking at the camera in a side way angle view. her hair wasn't tied up like the others and half her face looked like it was realistic human flesh and she had black eyes with a tiny red pupil dot, her outfit was this vintage style dress, the condition was almost realistic. She then looked bit more up at the camera and made this ghastly laugh and just walked up to the screen which made me run to the power outlet and with all my strength i tried to unplug the TV but it gave me a small shock